


Oh, Fuck Me

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Self Indulgent Crap [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Distractions, Gen, Peter's sultry tones are very distracting, These assholes won't leave me alone, but i love them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just can't study with these idiots distracting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclivesinmealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/gifts).



> okay, so these assholes are calling my name and won't leave me alone. musiclivesinmealways gave me warm fuzzies when they liked "My Bets On 'Daddy'" so i decided to let the moment take me over and i wrote another one. this one's for you sweetheart

You crumple up another piece of paper and toss it aside. “Oh, fuck me.” You mutter, resting your forehead on the table.

“I’d love to, darling, but we’re in a library.” You jump at Peter Hale’s drawl. 

You look up and he’s sitting right next to you, examining his nails. “What the fuck are you doing here?” You whisper, furiously. “I’m trying to study.”

“That’s exactly why I’m here.” He leans forward on his elbows and grins wolfishly. “Not going so well is it?”

“Go away, Peter.” You yank out another piece of notebook paper and begin again. “I can’t work with you here.”

A warm hand slides into place on your thigh. “Am I too... distracting?”

“I was never good at studying.” This voice is loud, too loud for a library, and you jump again. “Sammy was always the nerd.”

Dean Winchester is sitting across from you, feet stretched out, leaning back like he didn’t have a care in the world. He smiles at you, then inspects his surroundings.

Peter glares at him, clearly having been disrupted in whatever distracting plan he had concocted. “Excuse me, but this is a library. Get quiet or get out.”

“Get quiet or get out.” Dean mimics. “That’s cute, did you make it up yourself?”

“For once,” Stiles appears in the seat right next to you and you jump again. “I would like to get some actual studying done with the others around.”

“Oh, don’t play the martyr act.” You tell him. “You’re just as distracting as the rest.”

Stiles gasps in indignation just as Cas appears behind you. He leans over your shoulder and places one hand on your left and takes your pencil with his other hand. He leans into you, chest lining up with your back.

You watch as he tongues at his lip ring then lays out the math formula in a way the teacher never could. “There you go, sweetheart.” He says and places the pencil back in your hand.

You blush and continue your work. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Cas grins.

Stiles starts muttering to himself, whispering the problems, almost having a conversation with himself. 

Dean and Cas started a conversation from across the table, Cas’s voice sharp and sarcastic, Dean’s bellowing and echoing.

The voices are whining in your head. You put your hands over your ears but you can hear your beloved but annoying characters babbling away. Only Peter was quiet, an amused smile on his face as he watches them.

“Will all of you just shut up?” You say, too loudly.

The people at the next table look up at you, surprised.

You mouth Sorry as the idiots around you burst into laughter.

“Go away, morons.” You mutter and they slowly fade from sight.

You focus on your homework, scratching out your mistakes, scribbling numbers that you hope will work.

You scribble too hard and tear through the paper on a particularly hard problem. 

“Fuck me.” You crumple that paper up too and throw it to the side.

“I told you before, darling.” You smile as you hear Peter Hale’s sultry tones and his hand slides over your thigh. “We’re in a library.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it! if you're interested in being my beta-reader drop by my ask on tumblr, avengersincamphalfbloodstardis, or leave a comment!


End file.
